Death happens to everyoneRight?
by titanina
Summary: this is from my other account A red-headed girl comes in the guild claiming to have the one magic and to be natsus' sister but she also holds 3 things that depends on her 1: the fate of the world 2:her "life" 3: and all her dark secrets


The doors to the guild hall swing open "we're back!" "Natsu stop being so loud! Or Erza is going to get mad." Lucy shivers while saying this… the guild's doors open again but not like it did last time…. "Hi everyone…My name's Angel….Nice to meet you all"

Quietness went throughout the whole guild…. "I guess I should continue….what I'd really like to say is that I'm looking for my brother….."Angel glances over to natsu. He noticed her right away her ankle length red hair that moved into her face every time the wind blew silky smooth she had two different colored eyes one was blood red and the other was the prettiest shade of gray and white. "I'm guessing you guys are wondering what type of magic I use right. How do I put this…I use "One Magic." There was shock all over the guild. Then Erza asked who angels brother was.

"Well you see…natsu's my twin brother!" That was the biggest shock. So big that it made Erza faint. "How is Natsu your twin?" Lucy asked in shock. "Igneel is my real father but me and natsu have the same mom and different dads." Natsu looked angry, sad, and longing I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew I was telling the truth._ I don't think I can accept that she's my sister. I already like her._ "You guys wanna go out for a mission?" Angel was already asking. "Oh I was also wondering if I could join the guild. I always wanted to!" Angel put on the happiest smile that filled the whole guild up with joy it made everyone else smile and laugh. "Come on over, where do you want your stamp?" Angels eyes sparkled and grew wide. After angel had her the upper part of her arm stamped team natsu and angel went out for an S-class mission. They fought bandits and powerful mages and others. "Lucy Watch Out!" Angel screamed she did a full out run and pushed Lucy out of the way from a powerful blast. It went straight through Angels adamant blood shot out of angels mouth while Lucy was in shock when she saw what happened she threw up. Natsu saw it and tears started to go down his face. Flames went up they were the flames of emotion and he killed the person who did that to Angel Erza ran up to angel changed armor and flew angel back to the guild while natsu brought Lucy back to the guild in a full out dash. When Erza was at the guild with angel master told her who to bring angel to she went over there as fast as she could when they got there angel passed out. She started to change different colors all shades there was a ripple in time and space and someone submerged from angels adamant he had gold eyes with lines in them three white strips on one side of his head. He fell back. Hard. And was out for a couple of hours. When he awoke he was startled to find someone standing over him. It was angel she was healed but had to stay for a few days longer. The unknown person started to blush at the sight of angel. Natsu started to grit his teeth angel only laughed. "What's your name? Mine's Angel by the way." "How'd I get here?" he yelled at angel. He noticed angel's eyes blood red and the other was the prettiest shade of gray and white and his blush was as blood red as angels' hair. Natsu started to get up with angry in his eyes angel only smiled and answered truthfully "You somehow came from my adamant once you fell back I felt better…. Now just stay still."

Angels P.O.V

I closed my eyes and I gently cupped my hands over his ears and waited. What he was thinking was weird so I wanted to tell everyone. "You guys want to know what he's thinking?" I put on my biggest smile.

P.O.V end

"His name is, Kid for short. He thinks symmetry is life everything." "I don't get it if you think symmetry why do you only have three strips on one side and not the other?" Angel asked confused. Kid started to pound on the ground "I'm symmetrical garbage!" sweat drops from angels head. ". . . . . Anyways!" Angels starts laughing like there's no tomorrow "He wants to know why pinky behind me is so protective over me he thinks you like me." Natsu blushed heavily all the girls tried not to notice. "You guys want to go on a job I want to see what the newbie can do." Angel turns her head smiling with tears of blood going down her cheeks. She coughed up blood and passed out the last thing angel heard was "ANGEL! ANGEL! GET UP!" sound started to fade out into nothingness and everything went black…. Pitch black.


End file.
